things i'll never say
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: Five times they fell asleep together and the one time someone found them. One-shot, team love


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...

**I. **

It started with Artemis and Superboy. After the Light Disaster, their shared—yet different—night terrors of blood and screams and guilt so strong it was like holding up the sky brought them to the same bed. Nothing romantic or sexual—they slept on opposite sides and rarely touched—but shared misery that made the demons of two redeemed traitors a little easier to bear.

**II. **

One night a violent thunderstorm shook though Mt. Justice and Wally's shivering form felt Artemis curling around him; a weighty groan from the bed alerted him that the Boy of Steel was also inhibiting his bed. Wally didn't worry about it because lightening—the only thing faster than him yet something he could never fight—flashed again and somehow Artemis ended up holding him more gently than he could have ever imagined from her. They stay like that until morning—Superboy on one side, separate from the couple yet not ostracized. The speeder's head was buried in the crook of the archer's neck, her golden hair fanning around them, almost like a halo. When Robin found them, instead of cackling or taking a blackmail-worthy picture, he just smiled and said to himself, "Wish I had someone to do that," while privately remarking that they looked like they belonged, somehow.

**III. **

Later that month Superboy prodded a sleepy Wally and Artemis from their beds and down the hall saying only, "Robin needs us." When the group opened the door, the first thing recognized was the small whimpers coming from a small figure on the bed—the only sound of weakness the Boy Wonder allowed himself was in his sleep. Artemis gently crawled over to him while Wally stood stunned and Superboy looked impassive, but as soon as she touched the bed Robin jerked out of bed, fumbling for his glasses. The intruders immediately looked away, knowing of Batman's obsession with secrecy, until Robin was more settled. Thinking that they were unwanted company, Artemis made to drag Wally and Superboy out but Robin asked, very shyly, if they would stay with him, because the nightmares were too much around this time of the year. So they did.

**IV. **

A few weeks later, a mission went badly and M'gann was trapped in a massive forest fire for some time, leaving her with scars both mental and physical. Without having to be asked, her entire team—including Kaldur'ahm, who somehow had never had to be comforted because it was something he felt he had to face on his own—managed to squeeze into the Martian's queen-sized bed. It went without saying that—although they had become accustomed to being close to each other, being a covert ops team and all—it was _very _cozy.

**V. **

The next morning Black Canary, dressed and ready for Sunday after-mission training, wandered through the dorm section of Mt. Justice looking for her pupils. The blonde was confused; it was already past nine and both Miss Martin and Robin, her early birds, usually would have already taken it upon themselves to wake their teammates: the former with pancakes and smiles while the latter used explosives and cackles. Black Canary peeked in the rooms of Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and Robin before coming to Miss Martian's room without having found anybody. Taking a deep breath and praying that she wasn't about to walk on some Satanic ritual or perverse situation, she opened the door.

And stared. With her jaw dropped and everything.

Because, in all of her craziest daydreams, Black Canary had never thought to find her team of angst-riddled teenagers _cuddling_.

In the middle was Miss Martian, her hair a spot of red in the long locks of her Earth-sister that covered both the Martin and the speedster that lay next to her. Kid Flash's face was near Artemis's upturned one. On his other side was Robin, the acrobat's glasses slightly askew and one pinky interlocked with Kid Flash's. On Miss Martian's other side was Superboy, who was holding the girl to his side tenderly, but the close himself had slept to mimic his leader, who laid next to him: laying completely straight, making sure to leave appropriate space between the two, but being close enough to enunciate the familiarity.

Robin twitched in his sleep, Aqualad snored quietly, Artemis drooled, Kid Flash muttered things in his sleep, Superboy's facial expression flickered in accordance with his dreams, and Miss Martian had a soft smile gracing her features.

Everyone's legs were tangled one over another with the sheets; they were all dressed in sleepwear, with Kid Flash and Aqualad being shirtless while Artemis wore a tank top and shorts and Megan had matching Justice League pajamas, Superboy had a white t-shirt with Superman boxers on, and Robin had animal print. Aside from the occasional sigh or incoherent mumble courtesy of Kid Flash, the room was peacefully silent. Sunlight peeked through the curtains onto Aqualad's face and he frowned, burrowing into Superboy's back.

Black Canary thought she would die from the cuteness of it all.

Training could wait.

* * *

><p><em>isso cute! <em>This was bouncing around in my head last night, so once again, I got no sleep...stupid creative energy.

Anyway! Leave a review my lovelies! Because that inspires me to write more...which I know you all love ;)

But seriously 3


End file.
